


Dream interpretation

by bletillastriata



Series: Of monsters and butterflies [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Dream Sequences, Experimental Style, Flash Fic, I think?, Implied wet dream, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Monologue, No Plot/Plotless, POV First Person, also very vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bletillastriata/pseuds/bletillastriata
Summary: Am I in your nightmares, impaling your eyes again? Is it me the one hurting you when you scream every night?





	1. Chapter 1

There was a chess board and I was a checkmated king, bound to a single square, unable to make a single move. 993, 986, 979, the numbers sounded like echoes in a cathedral. The chess player did to me as he liked, and my fingers and toes were pulled out and another one grew in its place, only to be pulled out again. The accumulated fingers slowly began covering the chess tiles. 972, 965, I was moved from the chair and felt my legs spreading and my entire body ripping in half like a cheap tulle. 958, 951 944. 937.  
  
A centipede in my brain made its way out through my eyes. The centipede was free and grew wings like a butterfly. And there was a laugh, growing more and more distant from my mouth as if it was flying away behind the butterfly. 930. 933. 926. 919.  
  
A woman took chunks out of my flesh while she gasped and giggled and her face became my face, her hair my hair, and her body my body. I was bitting and chewing my flesh, and with my mouth full of my guts I told me: "accept me".  
  
There was a flower field under a completely black sky. A person made of light, more beautiful than I could imagine angels to be, stood in the middle, immutable, eternal. I crawled, trying to touch the tip of his coat, as if he could pass on his purity to me.  
  
I saw nothing.  
  
And I screamed.  
  
"Wake up, Haise" my eyes were stinging. You moved some wet locks of hair away from my forehead "A-Arima-san! What are you-" (kill him)  
  
"I'm finishing your report. You fell asleep on the desk" (kill him kill him kill him kill him kill him ki)  
  
"I see, thank you Arima-san!" I was laying on a sofa, a warm jacket with a familiar scent was covering me from the cold. (KILLHIMKILLHIMKILLHIMKILLHIM)  
  
"There is nothing to thank me for, Haise" (k i l l h i m)  
  



	2. Chapter 2

"Hai" from ‘coffee’, "se” from ‘world’, just with two syllables you composed a full lullaby sweetest than any music box melody.  
  
A sound that penetrates deep into my dreams, and with its vibration it can disintegrate all the monsters. All the palpitating walls of meat, the tentacles and the mountains of corpses, the spirits that haunt me, the voices that scream at me and the hands that hit me, the purple flowers that were watered by my tears; they all turn into ashes and are replaced by your tender voice.  
  
Haise, I wonder if you ever dream of me. Am I in your nightmares, impaling your eyes again? Is it me the one hurting you when you scream every night? Perhaps if I hold your hand, I would stop hurting you. If I caress your hair or your cheeks... No, I should not. I have no right to stain you with my blood-drenched hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Arima-san, I had another weird dream and you were there. It was a dream full of darkness and you were there, protecting me, like a bright star showing me the way home amidst the darkness.  
  
But at the same time, you were there, being the darkness itself, making my chest feel heavy, menacing me, pointing my eyes with IXA's tip, surrounded by purple flowers that smelt like death.  
  
You were there, wrapping my waist in your arms with that comforting strength that only you have, filling the empty spaces inside of me with your harsh love, making me feel complete, making me flow like a river.  
  
I woke up with a gasp and a sweet soreness between my legs, I tried to grasp your body with my arms and my lips before you evaporated in the real world.  
  
And you were there, sitting on the floor next to my bed, asleep with your head resting on my pillow, holding my hand.


End file.
